Necromancer Naruto
by r2d2cool
Summary: Naruto's first kill brings about many changes within him. Changes that arouse the Kyuubi's intrest. Watch as Naruto gains the power of a Necromancer! Undecided Pairings NO yaoi Rated M for gore and possible lemons if i can find someone to copyandpaste off
1. First Blood

**Ch1:First Blood **

**Yes I know, I'm starting a new story! Big wup! Wanna fight ABOUT IT!? Any way this just struck me as a good idea so here goes! Also I don't know the pairing... You all chose.**

**I don't own Naruto. If I did There would be more brutal deaths... I mean! No one is decapitated or throat cut! It's stupid!**

* * *

'I hate these exams!' thought one Naruto Uzumaki as him his team and Kabuto fought off the three rain nins. 'I mean first I get molested by the Anko lady! Then that pedophile comes and nocks me out! (Orochimaru didn't use the five element seal in this fic) And now some damn rain nins come and attack us and are being annoying about it! THIS SUCKS!' screamed Naruto in his mind. In frustration he threw a kunai. Unfortunately for the Rain nins, and fortunately for the Konoha nins the kunai hit the Rain nin who was controlling the clone jutsu in the throat killing him. As the jutsu dissolved, leaving the other Rain nins open Sauske and Kabuto moved in to attack them. They gave up and handed over the scroll knowing they didn't stand a chance and couldn't even complete the exams with only two team members. Naruto was shocked. It was his first kill after all. He could only watch as the man he killed's team mates carried him away. 'I just killed him! I just killed him!' was the thought that kept going through Naruto's head. "Come on dobe lets go." said Sauske. To everyone's surprise Naruto didn't react to the jab and just followed meekly.

Time Skip

"Next match; Uzumaki Naruto vs. Inuzuka Kiba! Please enter the arena now!" said Hayate.

"Wew hoo! Hear that Akamaru?! Naruto's our opponent!" Yelled a happy Kiba. Sakura looked at Naruto worriedly. He hadn't been looking well. He was pale and tired looking.

As he was heading to the stairs Sakura stoped him and asked "Naruto?... Are you ok?"

"Yeah Sakura-chan, I'm fine..." He said with a weak smile. She smiled back at him before he continued on. The truth was that Naruto wasn't fine. In fact he was feeling sick. He wanted to throw up, but he walked down to the arena to face his opponent.

"Feh! You should give up now Naruto! Your just gonna lose anyway! HA!" taunted Kiba. To everyone's shock Naruto didn't respond just looked at the ground.

"Begin!" yelled Hayate.

Naruto moved his hands to use his favourite jutsu but stopped as his mind told him to use a different hand seal and to channel his chakra differently. He decided to do so.

"Heh! Are you just gonna stand there or make your move!" gloated Kiba. Naruto smirked as he brought his hands up in front of him. It was almost the seal for Kage Bunshin the only difference was that the fingers were spread out and interwoven. Suddenly at least a hundred Naruto clones came into being, pulling themselves out of the ground. The bunshins started to walk slowly toward Kiba. Naruto hadden't said the name of the jutsu but he new the name. The jutsu was called **Zombie Bunshin...** but why were they moving so slow? The combat efficiency of these clones didn't seem very high. Everyone was thinking that.

"Ha! Bring it on Naruto!" yelled Kiba. Kiba then proceeded to throw a kunai at the closest Zombie Clone. The kunai entered the clones throat. The clone stumbled back a few steps before regaining it's balance and proceeded at stumble towards Kiba only pausing to remove the kunai from it's throat, revealing the wound to Kiba and all who were watching. Kiba was getting scared. "Here budddie!" he yelled to Akamaru as he threw him a soldier pill. Instantly Akamaru turned red and violent looking. Kiba then proceeded to transform Akamaru into a clone of himself.

"**Gatsuga**!" he yelled as he rushed the clones throwing smoke grenades at them. The spectators could only see Kiba and Akamaru entering and leaving the smoke for about a minute before they both jumped back and looked toward the clones location smirking. All the people in the stands did too. What was seen made many of the shinobi to pale and one or two to vomit and one crazy, insomniac, Mo-fo to grin wildly. Where the smoke had cleared to reveal that there were only half the amount of the original clones were gone. But what made people vomit was that most of the remaining clones were missing parts of there body's. One clone was missing the whole left part of it's body and had its intestines hanging out. A couple others had lost their legs and all the clones were slowly advancing on Kiba still. Kiba was transfixed with the clones that were dragging themselves, stumbling, or trudging their way to him. He was panicking

"What the hell is this!?!" he yelled franticly. He was so frightened that he didn't even see Naruto run up behind him and hit him in the head... HARD.

"Winner-hack hack hack- Uzumaki Naruto." said a shocked Hayate. Naruto walked back up to the viewing area feeling much better. He still wasn't yelling but he wasn't feeling the need to run to the bathroom anymore.

As he stood ready to watch the next fight Kakashi asked him a question "Naruto... What was that jutsu?"

Naruto frowned and said "I don't know... it just came to me..." Everyone who had been eavesdropping looked disappointed.

Time Skip

"So Kakashi-sensei! What are you gonna teach me?" Naruto asked Kakashi. They were in the Konoha hospital.

"Hmmm... here are instructions for anew chakra control exercise work on that." said Kakashi before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

The grin fadded from Naruto's face. "Hump! Stupid sensei I'll do your stupid exercise then I'll do my own training!" He was grinning happily until he heard a voice **Like hell you will I will help you train these strange new abilities you have! You have peeked my interest!**

"Who the hell was that!?" yelled Naruto looking around wildly. The hospital people stared at him like he was crazy. **Ha ha ha! It is I the Kyuubi no kitsune! But to you it's Jered-sensei! Oh and think your answers and I will hear them!**

'Ok... why are you helping me? **Ever since your first kill strange things have been happening in your mind. I want to understand Go to a secluded location where we can train so that I can explain what I mean! Now go!**

'Jeeze! Do you have to yell every sentence! It's annoying you stupid fur ball!' **Hey! that's Jered-sensei to you!**

**

* * *

**

**Tell me what you think! I'm still doing this story no matter what but I'd like some input.. Pairings haven't been decided yet... so... chose... yeah...**

**Jutsu:**

**Zombie Bunshin no Jutsu: Creates clones of the user that are slow moving and dumb. How to kill them will be explained later.**


	2. First Loss

**Ch2: First Loss**

**mccall112285:You read my mind! Also is this a fast enough update for you?! lol**

* * *

Naruto listened to the Kyuubi and went off looking for a good training place. As he was jumping toward the more wild areas of Konoha he looked at Kakashi's exercise '... Water Walking... could be useful.' thought Naruto 'better find an area with water. **Yes kit that would be good then you will have a source of water for the duration of your training.** 'Huh? Wait... I'm not allowed to go back into town!?!' **Not till a few days before the Chunin exams finals.** 'Awww! Come on!' **NO!** 'Hump! Bastard fox.' **I heard that!!!**

Finally Naruto found a suitable training location. It was a large clearing with a river running threw it. There was a large tree on one side of the clearing with low lying branches that would be his temporary 'home'.

'Alright fox! What first!' **Do that exercise your sensei gave you to do.** 'What then why do I need your help for training then?!' **I will help you learn the exercise faster than if you tried to learn it alone and you need to do that exercise to learn a jutsu I'm gonna teach you. SO DO IT!** 'Ok Ok... touchy...' And so Naruto began to learn the water walking exercise and after 3 days Naruto mastered it.

'Ok fox... what now?' **Alright the jutsu I'm going to teach you will allow you to enter your mind without having a near death experience.** 'Why would I want go into my mind and see you? It's bad enough hearing you! Ha ha ha!' **You little brat! Just learn the technique!** "Ok ok... hahahahahaha... Ok." It took 5 more days but Naruto was finally ready to enter his own mind. He did the hand seals and: Mind Enter Jutsu!!! (I'm so creative).

"What the hell is that smell!" yelled Naruto who still had his eyes closed. Naruto opened his eyes and looked around. "What the FUCK!!!! My mind is a fucking sewer!?" **Yes it is... you should ask one of those Yamanakas if they know how to change it...** "Yeah I'll remember that..." **Just come to my chamber... that's were the thing I wanted you to see is.** "Ok fuzzy, but if your just making a perverted joke it's not funny."

Naruto walked through his mind before he walked through an entrance and looked to his left to see Kyuubi in an enormous cage with a paper with a Kanji for seal on it. Look at the wall opposite my cage. Naruto did so and found a closed door was there. **That appeared after your first kill.** The door seemed very old. It had Kanji going down it that read: I open at first blood. Naruto reached up and opened the door and entered. The room was made from stone bricks and was lit by torches. The opposite side of the room had another door just like the first one. In the center of the room was a plinth that had a scroll on it. The scroll had written on it: Zombie Bunshin. "But I already have that jutsu... whatever lets check out that other door." Naruto said to himself. He went and looked at the door, it read: I open at first loss. 'Hmmm... could that mean losing one of my precious people? I lost Haku... hmmm.' thought Naruto. Naruto reached up and pushed the door open. The next room was the exact same as the last only the scroll was bigger (Toad summon scroll size). Naruto walked over to the scroll and opened it up and (drum roll here!) it was blank. Naruto sweatdroped... but something told him to take this scroll with him. He slung it on his back and walked up to the door. This door had written on it: I open at first love. 'Hmmm' Naruto thought 'Love for my precious people?' Naruto tried to open that door too but found he couldn't. 'Oh well, better go show Kyuubi what I found.'

**So, what did you find?** "I don't know I was hoping you could tell me." and so Naruto told the fox everything he had seen then at the end of the explanation Naruto showed the Kyuubi the scroll. The Kyuubi's eyes widened at that. **Kit... that is a summons scroll! I cannot tell what it summons but I can tell that this is a new summon scroll!** "Cool! I can summon!" **Not yet you can't.** "Why not?" **First you need to make an arangement with the boss summon. Then you can summon.** "Alright! Then I'll go summon the boss right now! **Oh no you won't! You are going to learn the proper way to talk to a boss summon. I don't want my container to lose the ability to summon just because he insulted the boss!** "Ok! Teach me!" **Hump! Lets get started.** For about a days time in his mind Naruto learned the proper way to talk to the boss summon. **Alright kit! Do your thing!** And with that Naruto opened his eyes to see the sun up high in the sky.

'Hey Kyuubi?... How long was it out here?' **A couple hours... why?** 'Nothing nothin... Wait! How am I gonna sign the contract if it's in my mind?' **Well kit if you looked around you would see that I reproduced the scroll beside you while I was teaching you.** Naruto looked and saw the scroll beside him... 'Oh sorry! Haha!' laughed Naruto scratching the back of his head. Just sighn the damn scroll. said the Kyuubi sighing. Naruto simply signed hhis name in blood on the contract. The Words "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" rang out through the clearing. Naruto poured as much of his chakra as possible into it. As his hand hit the ground and enormous black portal opened up in the ground in front of him. The portal had flames around the edges. Suddenly Naruto saw an enormous paw plant itself on the ground in front of him then another those two paws then pulled up out of the dark void an enormous three headed dog. The dog was all black complete with salivating mouth, piercing red eyes, and a huge spiked collar around it's neck.

**Who dares to summon Cerubis!** yelled the left head. "Oh great Cerubis, it was I who summoned you!" called out Naruto. **HA! And how did you manage to have enough chakra for that!? Pray tell!?** asked the great summon's middle head. "My chakra reserver have always been lerger than normal for my age! A side effect to having the Kyuubi no kItsune sealed inside of me!" yelled Naruto. **So the Kyuubi is sealed inside of you... very well I will give you permission to summon me and my kin whenever your in need.** Said the right head. "Thanks Cerubis-san! I thank you humbly!" Naruto said bowing. **Hump! You should try summoning with your other hand. The results might be... interesting to you.** said the summon while a huge portal appeared and Cerubis sank into it before it closed.

'Should we try it fur ball-sama?' asked Naruto. **Sure kit just hurry up your running out of time. The finals will be here soon.** 'Yeah yeah!' "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" out of the ground then appeared a tomb stone in front of where Naurto was. The tomb was blank and the soil around it for about a meter had become brown and dead looking. Only a few seconds after appearing the soil lashed out and grabbed a large dragonfly and pulled it under the ground. After that the grave sunk back down into the earth. 'Oooookkkk... What the hell was that!?!' **Kit try putting some more chakra into the summoning, not enough for a boss though.** 'Alright!' "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" this time there were three graves all lined up in front of him. Naruto watched as the soil hunted it's prey after a few seconds of just sitting. One grave ignored a dragon fly that came into it's range and instead went for the robin that flew through it's range while the other went for the dragon fly and another just seemed to grab something of the ground. As the graves disappeared Naruto noticed that the soil retained it's deathly state. **Interesting, it seems you can summon graves that have a limited range move to pull the largest or most powerful living objects into the ground... try summoning the boss.** "Ok, here goes, Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Suddenly Naruto found himself in the center of a large graveyard. No not large huge! It had to be a mile in diameter! It was surrounded by a rickety metal fence with spikes at the top. There where thousands of tomb stones and beside him was the biggest. Behind it was a dead tree. Nothing happened for a few seconds until the carnage began! Not even the trees were spared as The graves found the most powerful living beings and sucked them down. Finally only a deer was left. It didn't stand a chance. The big boss summon was lightning quick and accurate. As the graves started to lower Naruto could only stare at the destruction. Around him was a mile wide circle of pure death.

"Wow" was all he could say. **Alright kit lets get to work on learning how to control those graves. Then we can work on your physical training!** "Oh come on!" Naruto moaned.

* * *

To those that thought this was unoriginal... Take that!!! Ha!

Hinata: 1

Keep voting!!!


	3. First Match

**Ch3: First Match Ok the voting's are this:**

**Hinata:4 **

**Tayuya:1 **

**Tenten:3 **

**Anko:2 **

**Ino:1**

* * *

When Naruto showed up for the finals he looked like a wreck. Hell he looked like a hobo! 'Maybe I should have went home and changed before coming here…' thought Naruto seeing the glances the other competitors were shooting at him. 'Nah!' "Hey! Where's Sauske?" asked Naruto. "Troublesome, he's late, duh…."

"Oh ok"

"The first match of the chunin exams is about to begin! Will those not participating in the match please head up to the viewing area!" announced the proctor of the exams. Only Neji and Naruto remained in the arena. "Let the first match of the finals! BEGIN!" yelled the proctor.

"Heh! I'm gonna kick your butt for what you did to Hinata!" yelled Naruto. "That weakling? She deserved what she got! All the main family does! Look at what we branch members must live with!" yelled Neji as he removed his forehead protector. On his forehead was a seal. "This is the caged bird seal of the Hyugas! This is how they bind us branch members to their service! Do you know how it feels to be bound to something that you hate!?" yelled Neji.

"Yeah... yeah I know what that feels like..." said Naruto quietly. **Hey!** 'Come off it fuzzy! Your only helping me to see what these strange powers of mine can do!' **Hump... true.**

"Whatever. Fate has decreed that I shall be the victor here." said Neji.

"Wow! You can predict fate!? Wow! If I were you I'd predict how long I was gonna look like a blind little _girl_!" yelled Naruto grinning. He could here the fox laughing in his head.

"Bastard." Neji said quietly before charging.

"**Zombie Bunshin**!" yelled Naruto. Suddenly a hundred Narutos appeared out of the ground and started stumbling toward Neji. Unfortunately for Naruto Neji had been able to use his Byakugan at the preliminaries to see how the Zombie Bunshins that Kiba destroyed were destroyed. By hits to the head. So Neji was able to destroy the bunshins rather easily. Unfortunetly he wasn't watching the real Naruto who had just finished putting a few Kage Bunshins in with his other bunshins.

Neji tried to juken one in the forehead. The bunshin doged moving at Naruto's speed and punched Neji in the gut. Neji stumbled back with a shocked look on his face. The othe bunshins were almost at him now. He had no choice. "**Kaiten!**" Neji yelled effectively destroying all remaining clones.

"Hah! While you weren't looking I put shadow clones in with the zombies!" gloated Naruto.

"Hump... it is my destiny to win." said Neji calmly.

"Well lets test that destiny, shall we?" Naruto replied.

Neji then dashed forward intent on hitting Naruto. Naruto just stood and did a few hand seals then shouted "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!" suddenly Neji was surrounded by tomb stones, which effectively protected Naruto. Then the soil flew toward Neji. Neji's eye's widened before he yelled "**Kaiten!**" before starting to spin. The soil was pushed away and the graves sunk back into the ground.

"That ballerina move is starting to piss me off!

"It's not a ballerina move, it's my ultimate defence! You cannot win against it! Now your within my field of Hakke! **8 Trigrams: 64 Palms**!" with that Neji began his attack routine... or tried to as Naruto finished his hand seals and yelled: "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**"

Again a tomb stone rose up to protect Naruto. Unfortunately for Neji he was standing on the area the soil would lash out from. He barely escaped by using Kaiten and even then he used up a lot of chakra to just start spinning since he was being restrained by earth. As he looked around he found that he couldn't see Naruto. 'Where is he?' Then he saw that the grave stone hadn't sunk into the earth like the others had. He smirked as he ran towards the side of the grave then delivered a round house Jyuken powered kick to the back of the stone.

Have you ever kicked solid stone with all your strength?

It hurts.

Neji just gritted his teeth and looked around for Naruto. He was nowhere to be found. Neji then looked down to the ground that was behind the tomb stone. His eye's widened as he saw Naruto crouched in a hole he must have dug by himself. "Game over" Naruto said before uppercutting Neji in the jaw.

"D-damn!" mumbled Neji.

"Fate exists does it? Well we can all see that fate decreed that you would win today." that said Naruto walked off to the viewing area as some medics came and took Neji away.

In the stands one Hyuga Hiashi left to the medical room.

After that Sauske's fight was to be postponed until he arrived. Naruto watched Shikamaru's fight with the sand kunoichi. And was a little pissed when the sand shinobi surrendered to Shino.

Then just as he was about to lose by default Sauske showed up. "Sorry we're late, we got lost on the road of life." said Kakashi.

"Will Uchiha Sauske and Sabaku no Gaara enter the arena at this time please." said the proctor. "Let the fourth match of the chunin exams finals... BEGIN!" shouted the proctor.

* * *

You are feeling the desire to reveiw!... Did it work? oh and sorry about the begining... yeah... 


	4. First Friend

**Ch4: First Friend **

**And the voting's are as such!:**

**Ino: One!**

**Tayuya: Two!**

**Anko: Three!**

**Hinata: Five!**

**And the winner is!... (drum roll here)**

**Tenten!**

**It has been decided and so it shall be! This is now a NaruxTen fic!**

**Now a bout reviews... send some! This story has 1882 hits and 29 reviews! Even a "..." or "khsvbileb" or "Nice" would be welcome! Please send some or I will be forced to do something I really don't want to do! You have been warned!**

* * *

Today was not the Leaf's day. The village was being attacked, the Hokage was in danger, and part of the survival of the leaf was rested on Uzumaki Naruto defeating Gaara and stopping him from causing mass chaos. Most people would say that Konoha was screwed when they heard that Gaara had defeated Uchiha Sauske and there were no Jonin in the area. But you readers know the truth!

'Stupid sand!' thought Naruto as he dodged another strike from the demonic Gaara. He was running around Garra placing Grave4s at random locations to attack Garra who only stopped the soil with his sand.

"Come on Uzumaki! Make me feel alive!" yelled Gaara.

'Damnit! Gotta beat him! But how? Can't summon the Field of Death, (Yes that's what the tomb stone boss summon is called) I'd hit Sauske and Sakura... hmmm.' **Use my chakra kit!** 'No way! I can beat this guy myself!' **Whatever kit. I'm here if you need me! And you will need me! Hahaha!** 'Hmm need to disorient him enough to stop that sand' he thought as he started launching kunai with explosive notes on them at Garra. Gaara raised his sand arm and drew the kunai into himself. As Garra was about to send them back at him they exploded sending sand every where. Then Naruto made 12 Kage and Zombie Bunshins. He sent the Zombies in a forward attack while the Kage bunshins moved for an ambush.

Gaara barely dodged the shuriken that were sent at him. The only problem was that the dodge brought him close to the Zombie bunshins who then tried the stab him. The sand quickly reformed on him only all over his body this time to block the kunai. Gaara then whiped his sand out all around him grabbing all the bunshin's heads in **Sabaku Kyu**, then used **Sabaku Soso** to crush the heads of the clones.

"Come out and fight Uzumaki! Or the Pink girl dies!" yelled Gaara. His response was the tree branch he was standing on exploding sending him falling to the ground. As he tried to grab a tree limb two clones came out and cut the sand arm off stopping him from stopping. Every time the same thing happened until he was halfway down then clones started using him as a punching bag before the real Naruto used a kick to send Gaara to the ground. When Gaara hit the ground Five bunshins who were on the ground dropped a huge rock on him.

'How can I lose to him?! No I wont lose! He wont erase my existence!' thought Gaara as he layed on the ground. Suddenly all grains and bodies of sand for miles about drew into Gaara to create the form of the Shukaku. "You will die Uzumaki!" yelled Gaara. Naruto's eyes widened a bit as he was forced to retreat a bit because of the size his enemy had become. **"Forced Sleep Jutsu!"** yelled Gaara. **YES! I'M FREE!** 'Hmmm! Perfect!' Naruto thought biting his thumb and doing the hand seals for his jutsu. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"** Naruto yelled. **You?** said the left head. **Ahhh the Shukaku and his vessel!** Said the middle head. **I'm getting pumped just looking at him.** Said the right head. **This. Will. Be.** In order from left to right each head saying one word and all them finishing together **INTERESTING!!!** And with that the three headed dog charged.

Shukaku brought its arms up in a cross shape to block but it was in vain for Cerubis's left and right heads grabbed the arms and pulled them to the side and the middle head reached up and bit it on the neck. **Hit the things zit kid!** yelled Cerubis yelled.

"Here goes nothing!" yelled Naruto as he jumped up at Gaara. Unfortunately the sand stopped him. "Aaaaaarrrgg!" yelled Naruto as he delivered a head-but to Gaara. **NOOOOO!!!! I just came out!** screamed Shukaku. Gaara woke up looking confused until he saw Naruto standing in front of him.

**"Sabaku Kyu!"** yelled Gaara. But Naruto had other plans. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"** yelled Naruto summoning a grave that he stood on to get solid footing. Then he jumped at Gaara. "AAAAAHHHHH!" yelled Naruto. He knocked Gaara off of his... Shukaku... thing and they both flew threw the canopy and to the earth. Gaara lay still, but Naruto started crawling towards Gaara.

"No! Stay away!" yelled Gaara.

"No! I will protect my precious people!" yelled Naruto once more.

"How are you so strong? Where does your power come from?" asked Gaara. And with that Naruto gave Gaara one of his little speeches about people acknowledging his existence and such then Sauske and Gaara's siblings showed up and prepared to fight.

"Kankuro, Temari... lets not fight them..." said Gaara. "O-ok Gaara" said Temari. With that they jumped away. As they were jumping Gaara said "Temari, Kankuro... I'm sorry" "N-no problem G-gaara" said Kankuro.

Meanwhile

"Sauske? Are you and Sakura ok?" "Yeah dobe... were fine." said Sauske. And with that Naruto passed out.

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter... ok sorry its so late. I had to think of a title and then actually write it! Its hard work! Also now that the pairings been decided I was thinking about putting a lemon in later... but... I don't have the balls to actually write it... I can thing up incredible ideas but can't write them... yeah... well I finally figured out how to check my email so if you want to write the lemon for me... e-mail it!**

**Bye, R2d2cool**


End file.
